Another Side
by xFantasyLoverx
Summary: When the team tries to figure out the murder of a petty officer they find a sister of a family they thought they didn't have to deal with again. Makes sense if you've seen the fisrt episode of season 8.
1. Another Murder

**Okay, so this is my first NCIS story so don't judge. I do not own NCIS or any of the characters… blah blah blah. Read and review, please! Enjoy!**

***Flashback***

Selena sat down on her couch with a bowl of popcorn. She had seen a car pull into the drive way before sitting down and she knew what to expect. Selena grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. She heard the door creak open but paid no attention to it. She knew that they were in the house now and about to pull a gun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Marky." said Selena as she stood up. She faced him. He looked at her in surprise.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"You've got to work harder Marky, your work is sloppy." Police cars pulled into Selena's drive way. Marky looked out the window and panicked. He was arrested and Selena would find him again.

***End Flashback***

Marky looked up. His wrists and ankles were sore from the rope that bound them together. The chair he was on was hard and cold. "Selena!" he called. "Selena!" A girl with long, brown wavy hair and green eyes walked into the room. The heels of her boots clicked on the tile floor. "Marky." Her voice was quiet.

"Selena, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am. And I'm sorry for what I did to your sister." said Marky. Selena looked at him. She pulled out a gun from her boot. She tossed it around in her hand before saying something. "You know Marky," she walked over to him. "a lot of people do bad things to others, but Marky, you picked the wrong person." Selena held the gun to Marky's head.

"Selena, please don't! I'll do anything!" She pulled the trigger without hesitation.

* * *

Ziva looked up from her computer at her desk. She laughed. Tony looked at her. "Talking to a guy friend, Ziva?" he asked.

"And what if I am Tony?" she questioned back. Tim looked them.

"Tony, why do you always ask if Ziva talking to a guy?" asked Tim.

"Figure it out McGeek." Gibbs walked into the office and over to his desk. "Grab your gear, we got a dead petty officer." he said as he took his things out of his desk. Ziva, Tony, and Tim got up and grabbed their stuff.

"Tim, you're with me." said Gibbs.

"Alright Boss." replied Tim

* * *

They drove up to an abandoned house. They had met Tony, Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer there. They were already in the house and around the body. Ducky walked in and looked at the body. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" he said as he looked at the body.

"This is Petty officer Marky Jonsan. Age twenty eight." explained Tim.

"Cause of death?" asked Gibbs, turning towards Ducky.

"Gunshot wound to the head. The killer must have been pretty close."

"Alright. Let's get him out of here." They put Marky's body into a body bag and carried it outside.

Gibbs walked over to the desks and looked at Ziva, Tony, and Tim. "What've got?" asked Gibbs as he turned towards the tv.

"Well, Jonsan had a clean record until a month ago. His-" started Tim.

"What'd he do?" interrupted Gibbs.

"He tried to murder a young woman named Selena River. But she had called the police and he was arrested. But his rich family bailed him out before trial." explained Tony. Tim put a picture of Selena onto the screen.

"Connection between the two?" asked Gibbs.

"None so far boss." said Tim.

"Family?"

"He has a mother and father not to far from here."

"Then go talk to them." said Gibbs as he walked away.

* * *

Ziva and Tony pulled up to a house that was only ten minutes away from the base. Tony looked at Ziva. "Let's get this over with." he said. Ziva nodded nad got out of the car. She looked at the house. It was small and had a garage attached to it. A car was in the drive way. Tony and Ziva walked up to the door and knocked on it. It was a minute before anyone came to the door. "Hello?" asked the lady who stood in the door.

"NCIS. We would like to ask you a few questions." said Ziva.

"Why of course. What's going on? Is Marky okay?" said the lady. She moved out of the door way and let Tony and Ziva in. "Please sit while I get my husband." Ziva and Tony stayed standing up. They looked around the living room until the couple returned.

"I'm Jim and this is my wife, Emily." said the man as he sat down.

"Tony," he said as he pointed to himself. "And Ziva."

"We just want to ask a few questions." explained Ziva.

"Certainly. Go ahead." said Jim. Tony and Ziva sat across from the other two.

"Where was Marky last night?" asked Tony.

"Well, that I'm not to sure of. He left with a young woman last night and he hasn't come back." said Emily.

"What's going on?" asked Jim. Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Ziva took a breath in before saying something.

"We found…we found your son dead this morning." Emily looked at them and her eyes filled with tears. Jim was just sitting there.

"Our little Marky, dead. Who would do such a thing?" said Emily.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." said Tony. "Do you know who he left with last night?"

"She had brown hair and green eyes, about the same height as Marky. I think her name was Selena." explained Emily.

"Do you know of any connection between the two?" asked Ziva.

"Well when Marky was growing up he had a pen pal in Mexico. He said their name was Selena but I don't know if it's the same one. Marky was awfully good at Spanish."

"Thank you. That's all we need for now. We'll keep in touch." said Ziva as she and Tony stood up. They were about to walk out the door when Emily caught Ziva's arm.

"Please catch the murderer who killed our son." she said quietly, tears running down her face.

"We'll try our hardest." replied Ziva. Tony and Ziva climbed back into the car. Tony started the car and it pulled away from the house. He sighed. "So do you think it's that Selena girl?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Maybe, I don't know for sure." said Ziva. Ziva looked out the window and her phone started ringing.

**Okay, so I hoped you guys liked it. Review please (:**


	2. Selena River

**Alright, here's chapter 2. Enjoy! R&R, please!**

"David." said Ziva quickly into the phone. "Yes, we are on our way back….we'll be right there McGee…calm down!" Ziva snapped her phone shut and Tony looked at her.

"What was that all about?" he asked, pulling into the NCIS parking lot.

"It was Tim, and apparently Gibbs wants us back." explained Ziva. Tony nodded and the two got out of the car.

* * *

When they got out of the elevator Gibbs was waiting for them. "Took you guys long enough." he said as he walked towards Tim. "Did you guys get anything?"

"Not much, Boss." said Tony.

"All we know that Jonsan left with a girl last night and he didn't come back. The parents didn't know the girl. But they said that when Jonsan was younger he had a pen pal in Mexico, a girl named Selena." explained Ziva.

"Probie, bring up the picture of Miss River." said Tony. Gibbs glared at Tony. "Sorry Boss." Tim put the picture of Selena on the screen. "The parents described the girl that Jonsan left with having brown hair and green eyes. They also said that they were the same height." Tim brought up the two heights. They were the same, five foot eight.

"I want to find that girl and fast, Tim, check her cell phone, credit cards, anything. Tony and Ziva, find what you can about her." said Gibbs. Tim typed quickly on his computer and looked up at Gibbs.

"Her cell phone is still on and she's using it right now. And she left quite the trail with her credit card." said Tim.

"Well were is she?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh right, sorry. She's at an apartment complex about a half hour from here."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Finding the apartment wasn't hard. Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and Tim stood in front of her apartment. "You sure this is hers?" asked Tony.

"Positive." replied Tim.

"Let's do this then!" Gibbs knocked loudly on the door.

"NCIS! Open up!" he shouted. The door opened and a young lady was standing at the door.

"I've been waiting for you Gibbs. Took awhile though." she said. The four of them looked at the girl. Finally, Gibbs talked. "Miss River, you are under arrest for the murder of Marky Jonsan." he said, pulling out hand cuffs.

"Go ahead." she turned around, placing her hands on her back. Other people from the other apartments had gathered outside of Selena's apartment. Some of them looked worried and others shocked. Gibbs started walking away with Selena, but he stopped and looked at the others. "Search the house, for anything." Ziva, Tim, and Tony walked into the apartment. Cops had put up the think yellow tape, blocking the crowd from getting in the way. The three of them had put on gloves and started to look around. Boxes were piled in corners and only a few pieces of furniture were out. "Looks like she just moved here." she Ziva.

"I'll take the boxes. McGeek, come help me." said Tony.

"Will you please stop calling me that?" asked Tim, looking annoyed. Tony ignored him.

"I'll look in the other rooms." said Ziva as she walked into what seemed to be a bedroom.

"Did anyone notice that Gibbs looked worried when he saw Selena?" asked Tim.

"Yeah." said Tony and Ziva at the same time.

"I wonder why he wants us to search the apartment." said Tim. Tony nodded.

"I think I know why." said Ziva as she walked out of the room. She was carrying two picture frames. Tim stood up and walked over to Ziva. Tony followed. Ziva took the pictures out of the frames and turned them over. "There's writing on the back." she said. She read them and froze.

"Ziva, what is it?" She handed them to Tim.

"Paloma, Selena, and Alejandro. And the other one is Pedro and his wife. Guys this means… that Selena is Paloma and Alejandro's sister!" exclaimed Tim. Tony looked at the pictures and then the writing on the back.

"I did not see this coming." said Tony.

"I don't think anyone did." replied Ziva.

"Except for Gibbs. He seemed to already know." added Tim.

* * *

Gibbs looked through the glass that separated the interrogation room and the control room. Selena was sitting down at the table, facing the window. She looked up and smiled. "Are you sure that she's related to them?" he asked Tony.

"Yes sir. We've checked a dozen times." he replied. Gibbs walked out of there and into the room. Selena looked at Gibbs as he walked in.

"So you've finally found me, Special Agent Gibbs. I've heard a lot about you, especially from Paloma and Alejandro. And none of it was good." said Selena.

"You look like you sister." said Gibbs.

"Thank you but I know you came in here for something else, not to hand out comments."

"And you would be right Miss River. So why did you kill Marky Jonsan."

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"Just answer the question, River."

"I'm not going to lie to you Gibbs, but Marky tried to kill me and he hated me and my sister."

"And why is that?"

"He hated how Paloma and I carried on the family business. He never liked drugs. Marky and I used to be pen pals. I told him about my family and he disagreed with it. He tried to stop us a few years ago. Paloma was hurt in the process. I hadn't heard from him until a month ago, when he tried to kill me." Selena folded her hands and leaned across the table. "Anything else you want to know, Gibbs?"

"You do know that your sister is dead and you brother is in jail, right?"

"I do. Why do think I made it so easy to find me Gibbs. If I didn't want you to find me then I would've made it almost impossible to find me." She smirked.

"So why did you want to find me?" asked Gibbs slowly. Selena looked at him.

"I'll let you figure that out, Gibbs." she said. She leaned back in her chair. Gibbs looked at her. He opened the folder that had been sitting in front of him. He pulled out several pictures. Gibbs lied each one of them in front of Selena. He pointed to the first one.

"That would be Marky." said Selena. "With the bullet I put into his head." Gibbs nodded.

"How close were you standing?"

"The gun was pressed against his head." He pointed to the next one.

"That would be me, Paloma, and Alejandro. The summer before I was put up for adoption."

"When you were you put up for adoption?"

"When you killed my father."

"Why?"

"Because my mother didn't think that she could take care of all three of us. I volunteered to be put up. Paloma and Alejandro got to stay."

"How long were you there for?"

"Only a year. Where are you going with this Agent Gibbs?" asked Selena, looking at the picture.

* * *

They had been in there for about an hour now. Tony had found a chair and was sitting in front of the glass. Director Vance had made his way into there and so had Ziva. "Where is he going with that?" asked Vance as Gibbs asked the questions. Ziva and Tony looked at Vance.

"No idea. If he's asking them then he has a reason." said Ziva. "You know that Director."

"Yes I know, but I don't see the point in those questions."

"None of us do."

**That's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed, and remember, review please! So this is mostly convo, sorry, not the best chapter either. :P**


End file.
